Cecilia Eilhart
Background Detective Cecilia Eilhart is one of the few foreigners to the city that actually managed to survive the harshness of Jenotian politics. She grew up in the Elven city of Onnthyr where her father was a member of the high council and her mother remained at home to look after the house. While she was young, Onnthyr was on the track to become one of the great Elven cities of the century, until it began to be attacked by twin dragons. No one knows where the dragons came from, but every month they would descend from the mountains, bringing with terror and destruction. After months of battling the great beasts, the elves slayed one of the dragons and the other appeared to depart from the area. However, the damage had already been dealt and the city on the rise faced a depression the likes of which no city had ever seen before. Determined to rebuild the city, Cecilia's father decided to extend trade offers and loan requests to the surrounding cities. It was Jenos, the city furthest from Onnthryn, that answered their call. The Elf came to Jenos with her family as part of trade talks, her father hoping to secure a steady trade route with Jenos and bolster the economy of their suffering City. Whilst staying in the city, she was placed under the protection of a young detective named Trent. Trent would guide her through the markets and alleys of the city, unveiling the wonder that was Jenos and educate her on the culture and laws that are followed in the city. Slowly Cecilia began to become accustomed to the standards of Jenotian society whilst her father debated with the King month after month. Early Life Cecilia's family had now been in Jenos for close to a year. The negotiations were slow and agreements could not be met to the satisfaction of both parties. Nevertheless, day after day, Cecilia would journey with Trent throughout Jenos learning more and more about the Jenotian way of life and how to operate within the city. Cecilia was now capable of blending with the crowd and was often mistaken for a Jenotian, despite her being of elven descent. During this time, her father finally manged to come to an agreement with the King for a trade route. That night, her father and mother went out to celebrate leaving Cecilia in the care of Trent. Also wishing to celebrate, she went out with Trent in tow. Walking through the streets with the moon illuminating the streets, Cecilia marveled at the beauty of the city and wished she could stay in Jenos forever. Whilst passing the royal palace, she heard two gunshots ring out. Trent drew his revolver and grabbed Cecilia's hand, pulling her into the palace and down into the lower rooms of the palace. He placed her under the guard of five Police members and then headed off towards the gunshots. Hours passed until Trent returned, looking defeated. He explained to Cecilia that her father had been murdered. Wracked with sadness, Cecilia broke down crying. She was eventually reunited with her mother who was still in shock from her ordeal. The shock had long left Cecilia, she now burned for revenge. Taking Trent aside she demanded that he let her join the Police and teach her the skills to exact her revenge. The next day Trent brought Cecilia to the King and proclaimed his sponsorship of her for the Police. The King allowed her to join the police on condition that her mother remained in Jenos for the remainder of her immortal life. With her mother still grief-stricken, Cecilia accepted the terms. The King opened a brothel and gave Cecilia's mother the position as Madame. Cecilia worked in the brothel as part of her training, serving the dignitaries and upper-class whilst honing her skills of eavesdropping and deceit. She spent years in this house before she finally got a lead on her father's killer. Relaying the information to Trent, he handed her his revolver and issued her with her final task. She was to exact her revenge and become a Detective. Her father's killer was a noble from a rival city of Onnthryn. He was attending a party in the main courtyard of a county club just outside the city. Realizing that she would not be able to access the party, Cecilia climbed a church tower approximately three kilometers from the party. At the top of the tower Cecilia focused herself and slowed her breathing. Opening her eyes and focusing on the party she raised the revolver and shot her father's killer between the eyes. Current Life Cecilia still helps her mother at the brothel, mostly just to keep her ears on the secrets of the nobility. Operating as a full detective, she carries out assassinations and information brokerage in order to maintain the power of the Crown and to keep Jenos safe. With her elven eyes, Cecilia has become renowned as the greatest sniper within the Police and among the Detectives. Because of her talent at long-range kills, Cecilia has worked with all the detectives at some point and thus has developed a relationship with each person. Quotes "I've never seen her targets, I just know they die." - Sven after a mission with Cecilia "You can't afford me" - Cecilia to a brothel client Category:Characters